


It's a Problem Of Scale.

by Iggysassou



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And He Is Coming to Visit, Auguste is alive, Damen Has Terrible Timing, Damen Is Not Wearing a Shirt, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Getting Together, Height Differences, Laurent Has A Height Kink, Laurent Is Distracted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: Laurent does not like his flatmate. He truly doesn’t. And he certainly doesn’t like his distracting towering height, his offensivelystrongmuscles or the absolutelystupid, sappysmile on Damen's face when he finds him trying to reach for the top cupboard in the kitchen. And he absolutely doesnotstare when the shirtless man reaches up to get a mug for him, standing only a breath away from him.Stupid, distracting Akielon beast. And now he’s late to pick up his brother from the airport.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paramecie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramecie/gifts).



> This was supposed to be 500 words on Laurent being so much smaller than Damen, it turned into a 13k beast that now also deals with overbearing older brother, toying with Damen and traumatising Nikandros.

Laurent repressed a yawn as he stepped inside the kitchen, rubbing his eyes slowly in an attempt to make his sleepiness disappear. Even as an early riser, waking up at five in the morning was too much for him. His warm shower had helped him open his eyes but it had not been enough to fully wake him up and the cold darkness awaiting him outside the window was anything but inviting. He should have told Auguste to take the next plane, he thought with a sigh. He only had himself to blame for his tiredness though. He had been so excited by the prospect of his brother coming to visit, it had taken him forever to fall asleep and now he would pay the price for it.

Moving swiftly in the softly lit room, Laurent mechanically made himself a pot of coffee, only to pause when he couldn’t find a single mug on the shelf once the coffee was ready. He stared at the cupboard, confused, then looked a little higher and scowled. His stupid flatmate had once again ‘misplaced’ the mugs, even though Laurent had spent an _entire_ _morning_ telling him where everything went after the last mishap. He really should have gone through with his threat and printed out a list of instructions for him.

Gritting his teeth, he stretched his right arm until he was standing on the tip of his toes while using his left hand to steady himself against the counter. His fingers brushed against the handle of his favourite mug but instead of enabling him to grab it, it pushed it further back on the shelf. Dropping back on his heels, Laurent let out a frustrated growl and seriously considered climbing on the counter to get it. Who in their right minds designed such high furniture anyway? Not everyone was 6’4. Actually, screw that. _No one_ was 6’4, except for his flatmate, of course.

“Stupid, sexy, _barbarian_ Akielon beasts.” He muttered under his breath as he placed both his hands in the counter, glowering at the offending top shelf. He should probably get a chair instead of risking breaking his neck, but he was not nearly awake enough to think that clearly.

The sound of a warm, amused chuckle made him jump in surprise and he froze momentarily before whipping around, glaring at said flatmate.

“Didn’t I tell you a hundred times the mugs go on the second shelf? I don’t enjoy wasting precious minutes retrieving my mug every other morning.”

Damen was leaning casually against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his muscled and shirtless chest, a cheeky smile on his lips. How long had he been watching him struggle to reach for the top shelf? Had he heard his muttering? He did look suspiciously pleased with himself, which only infuriated Laurent further.

Completely oblivious to his glare, Damen pushed himself from the doorframe and walked up to him until they were only inches away, making Laurent blush at the proximity. Damn his fair skin for betraying him. Damen noticed with a grin and easily reached up for the mug, leaving Laurent to stare at his chest as his powerful muscles flexed. Cheating bastard. That was below the belt.

“Sorry, your Highness. Old habits die hard, I’m still not used to living with a dwarf.”

Laurent felt his face grow warmer, both because of Damen’s firm, naked chest in his face and because of his comment. Schooling his features back to an indifferent expression, he took the mug from his hand without a word and slipped around his massive body to finally pour himself a cup of coffee.

“My height is perfectly average. It's a problem of scale, standing next to you. And it’s been over five months, find better comeback.”

As usual now, Damen laughed at the snappy reply and watched him go sit at the table with warm eyes. Nothing Laurent said offended him anymore. It only amused him and always brought that stupid, sappy smile to his face. Making a show of ignoring him, Laurent sat down at the table with all the dignity he could muster and sipped at his coffee.

He remembered how during the first weeks which had followed Damen’s arrival, the Akielon had looked helpless and hurt every time Laurent had spoken to him. It wasn't that Laurent had been purposefully mean to him. He just wasn't all that good with social interactions and sharp replies were the only way he knew how to communicate with strangers. Thank God Damen had been persistent in trying to understand him, with his soft smiles that soon turned into amused, knowing ones once he had realised it was his way of teasing people. Not to mention that now, he actually got mad on his behalf whenever someone was offended because of something he said. Someone mainly referring to Nikandros.

Not so discreetly following the tall man move around the room with his eyes, Laurent admired the strong muscles moved as Damen made himself one of his energy breakfast bowl or whatever beasts like him ate for breakfast. Despite his initial reluctance to let a stranger live with him, he felt perfectly at ease around him now and they had slowly fallen into a comfortable domesticity, on the verge of an actual relationship. Well, it would probably soon be a proper relationship but for now, neither of them wanted to make the first step. It was a small game they were playing, to see how far they could push and tease until one of them gave in, much to their friends’ despair.

Laurent stared at Damen when the man stretched his arms above his head, showcasing his back muscles very nicely, then moved his hips to the beat of a music only he was hearing. It was probably that song he had been humming or singing for the past few days, Laurent wasn’t familiar with it. Not that it mattered anyway. For now, he enjoyed the show while it lasted, his eyes hungrily fixed on the man’s back as he moved.

Hopefully, he would remember to put on a shirt before Auguste’s arrival though. Not that seeing him half-naked wasn't a pleasing sight but Laurent was already bracing himself for his brother’s questions regarding the new (handsome) flatmate. He didn't want to be embarrassed further with Auguste turning into the overprotective brother he could be.

“Your brother arrives today, right?

Damen asked, sitting across from him. It snapped Laurent back to the present and he nodded, hiding his smile behind his mug. He could feel the man’s curious eyes trailed on him, looking for a sign that his little performance had ruffled his impeccable image, but Laurent paid him no attention. Instead, he downed his coffee in a go before standing up to wash the mug in the sink.

“Yes. Please wear something appropriate.”

“Aw, and here I was thinking of wearing my Halloween costume to make a good impression. It worked on you.”

Laurent was glad he had his back to Damen because he turned pink at the remembrance of the man’s _outrageous_ Halloween costume. For some reasons, despite the cold weather, he had put on a parody of a historical Akielon soldier’s wear, which he had worn to a party with Nikandros. The costume had been more of a faux-leathered skirt with superficial fabric that barely covered his chest and arms, let alone his strong legs, and leaving very little to the imagination. There had also been a cape, Laurent had learned later, but he’d never seen it. Instead, he had seen Damen’s muscled body in (almost) all its glory as he had swaggered proudly in the living room. Laurent hadn’t been sure if he was showing off on purpose until Damen had asked him to oil his muscles with a knowing look in his eyes. Which was when he had realised he had been shamelessly staring at him with parted lips.

Laurent being Laurent, he had snapped at him and retreated to his bedroom after a few very well-picked words thrown at Damen regarding decency, stupid parties and ridiculous inaccurate costumes. Damen’s laughter had echoed in the flat then the man and his _offensively defined_ _muscles_ had left for the night. This had been two months ago and it had only upped their little game. Now, Laurent was not afraid to play dirty every now and then, by wearing the tight black jeans he had bought for instance.

“I think a simple pair of jeans and a clean shirt should be enough to impress him.” He replied then looked outside and sighed softly. It was snowing now. Wonderful.

“Do you want me to drive you to the airport? I don’t like the thought of you going alone in this weather.”

Laurent dried the mug, waiting until his lovestruck smile had receded back to his usual light smirk then turned and leaned back against the counter.

“Thank you, but I do know how to drive through snow. I learned to drive with Auguste in the mountains. And you really don't want to be the first thing my brother sees.”

“Should I be afraid? I'm pretty sure I can take him.”

Laurent gave him a long, appraising look, thinking of Auguste’s imposing stature then smiled, to Damen’s very obvious delight. He really should stop referring to him as a beast and start calling him a puppy instead. Anything made him happy. Any sign of attention from Laurent made him perk up and beam like he was the sun of his life.

“You would certainly give him a good run for his money, but don't underestimate my brother. He is… well, he is not _nothing_ like me, but we are very different.” He simply said. Damen would see for himself in half an hour.

“As long as he doesn't have your sharp tongue, I think I can handle anything.” Came the easy reply with a teasing smile before Damen stood up to wash his bowl.

Laurent hummed, walking past him to get his coat and scarf, then came back to the kitchen to get the phone he had left on the counter when he’d tried climbing it. “You… I think you two will get along.” He told him with a hopeful look in his eyes after a short pause, a softer smile tugging at his lips as he imagined the two men laughing together.

There was no reason for them to not get along. They both loved stupid manly sports, they both enjoyed going out, they had both worked in the military at some point, they loved the same kind of movies and books and music. Really, there was no reason for them to become anything other than good friends. Except one small detail: Auguste was incredibly wary of any person that got too close to his little brother and Damen was constantly touching him one way or another, constantly hovering by his side and teasing him.

Laurent was pulled out of his thoughts when two big hands reached for him and he watched with little surprise as Damen closed his coat properly and fluffed his scarf so that it would fully protect him from the wind and snow. When he looked up, he met one of those soft, honest looks that made his heart melt and he felt a smile tugging at his lips in reply.

“I’m sure we will. He loves you, so we already have that in common.”

Laurent’s breath caught in his throat at the unexpected confession, a bright blush spreading over his cheeks as he gazed into the taller man’s warm eyes. Well, no. It wasn't unexpected. The words had hung unspoken between them for some time now, but trust Damen to say them out loud _now_. When his big brother was about to stay with them for the next few days, giving them absolutely no room for privacy. Laurent was already late to picking him up but suddenly, he found he didn’t care all that much because Damen was so close, looking at him so adoringly, and he wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss him.

“Damen…”

The man smiled, leaning down a little, then a shrill ringing tone made them both jump. Laurent glowered at his phone, seconds away from throwing it at a wall, before looking back at Damen with a frown.

“You really have terrible timing.”

“Oh, sorry, am I making you late?” Damen was not sorry at all, he had this triumphant look in his eyes. “You should go then, we can pick this up when you come back. I’m not going anywhere, ever.”

How could he tease him then say the sweetest thing the next second? It left Laurent at loss for words and Damen’s intense, now also _loving_ gaze was pinning him in place. He stared at him, painfully hesitant on what to say or do, then got a hold of himself and smirked. A proper kiss would probably mean the end of their little game but he could definitely toy with him.

So, gazing into the man’s warm golden eyes from under his blond lashes to pin him in place, Laurent put a hand on Damen’s chest and, more boldly, wrapped the other around the back of his neck to force him down gently. Laurent leaned up until they were a breath’s away from each other, their lips not quite touching… only to press a light, promising kiss to the corner of his lips. He then swiftly turned on his heels and walked to the front door before Damen could hold him back for more.

“Please dress up nicely, Auguste is much nicer than me but he is also my big brother and you might want to impress him.” He said, shooting him a teasing look over his shoulder, and his amusement only grew at Damen’s stunned expression from the almost-kiss. Then, that bright, wonderful smile was back on his handsome face and he winked at Laurent before darting to the bathroom to get ready.

What a dork, Laurent thought as he left the flat and headed for his car with his heart fluttering in his chest. And for once, he was not too worried about being late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes I missed, I had it beta'd it but neither me nor my best friend are native English speakers so we might have missed a few things.


End file.
